Saiyan Princess
by AnytimeanyplaceI'lltakeuon
Summary: Prince Vegeta and his sister. Spent only 11 years together, this is a story of family and Saiyan strength. Prequel to Complications of Aoi the green Saiyan, you don't really need to read that to read this.
1. Chapter 1

**Da da da da! The Prequel has arrived! Sorry this is what the votes called for! Now we will know the tale of a sister and mother! Enjoy**

Quick back ground information

Tarble= Vegeta's little brother

Roshicheena= Vegeta's mother

Well let's begin at the moment Mitsumi's entire life changed. When she was 14 and Vegeta was 9. She had just finished a quick swim drying out her hair Mitsumi heard Nappa calling her name. "Mitsumi! Mitsumi quickly it's an emergency!" She wrapped a towel around herself. "What?" I asked and Nappa spun around a light blush on his cheeks.

He always had a crush on Mitsumi. She silently put on her blue jump suit and armor. "I-it's Vegeta and Raditz they are having an all out and Raditz doesn't have much longer!" "What?" Mitsumi yelled and ran past him. "Let this teach you respect." Vegeta said and conjured up and energy ball.

"No!" She yelled and laid on top of Raditz. "Move Mitsumi and watch how it's done." "No, you can't just kill whoever you want!" Vegeta glared at her and screamed throwing the energy ball at her. Mitsumi easily deflected it. "If you would stop being a child this mission would be done by now! Vegeta you need to realize you can't get everything you want because I won't always be here to monitor your decisions! Please Vegeta try for father and I?"

Vegeta looked at his sister's puppy eyes and groaned, not to mention he couldn't even think of a good comeback.

"So, Raditz hon; can you walk?" "I think so" Raditz replied and stumbled up. "Thanks." Raditz said slowly as if it pained him to say in front of the others. "It's what we do for family." Mitsumi said and walked between Nappa and Raditz. That's when it hit Vegeta, to get to Mitsumi you have to get to family who better for a daddy's little girl then their father, then King Vegeta. "At least I'm not weak like him." Mitsumi didn't even turn around "Who might I ask are you talking about?" She asked her feet at a complete stop. Nappa and Raditz knew who he was talking about and knew it was suicide to do this. "Father of course! I think you of all people should know."

Mitsumi spun around her aura already blazing with fury "Say again? I couldn't hear you." Vegeta smiled at how fired up she was already "Let's see, he's jealous of me because I'm stronger than he was when he was my age, he's afraid of Frieza, you are probably going to surpass him about, what? A month?" Vegeta laughed that now she had to be held back by Raditz and Nappa. "Vegeta just stop" Nappa said but Vegeta glared at him. "And look at you, he made you weak. To think, you put up such a good fight but can be held back by weaklings like those two."

"Oh really?" With a simple flex Raditz and Nappa were both flung 6 feet away from her at least! She quickly flew at her brother and punched him back and forth. He fell to the ground with almost no energy left, she grabbed his hair and he screamed bloody murder. She pinned him down and fired up an energy blast **"Attention Saiyans on planet 75" **the four of them froze and awaited the message specifically for them **"Planet Vegeta was destroyed at 8:00am this morning there are no survivors but you. That is all." **

Vegeta looked at his sister as her skin became ghostly. "M-M-Mitsumi?" She screamed angrily and let the energy blast hit his chest leaving an impressive cut that would leave an ugly scar. "NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN! I AM LEAVING!" Nappa and Raditz tried to talk her out of it but there was no stopping her. "Mitsumi, where'll you go? There is no home." Before Nappa could get an answer from her she climbed into her pod and shut the door. Her pod took to the sky and flew out of the atmosphere. Nappa looked at Vegeta "How could you do that? You, Your timing is just great you know and you deserve worse than this." Nappa said and pointed at the cut she left across his right pectoral.

Mitsumi sat in her pod putting in coordinates "Call Frieza." She said and the screen filled with his face. "Mitsumi?" _You? You weren't supposed to survive. Only Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta were to survive. _"Sir are you alright you seem a bit out of it?" Frieza shook his head, he'd have to figure this out later. "Yes, yes. What is it you need?" Mitsumi looked him in the eyes "I need to be taken off the Saiyan force I can't do it anymore." Frieza eyed her suspiciously "Why?" Mitsumi had come up with a good excuse "For my power level to rise I need to be around stronger people."

Frieza pondered this _what if I make a squad of my strongest and try and have her mate with someone. I could have a little one made for the force! _"Actually, I did make a new force of some of our strongest into one. Would you be interested?" Mitsumi smiled. "Yes," "Alright then go to planet 13 they'll be there." After that the call was ended. Planet 13 was about 100 miles away from Planet Vegeta and she would be forced to fly past it. It had been 4 hours now in the pod, the pod was very annoying at points, it would name the planet you were passing but today she was waiting.

All she wanted to hear was passing planet Vegeta or 17. She needed to see it, to get any kind closure she needed to see it, "**Passing planet 17."** 3 words were all that were needed for her to lean against the window. 3 words changed her completely. As she looked to where her planet was she saw nothing, one great heaping pile of nothing. She shook her head at the void of endless space. "Call Klen" Klen was her best friend **"Klen diseased" **"Call Mon" Mon was her guy friend **"Mon diseased." **She covered her mouth "C-call Roshicheena" If anyone made it, it would be her mother right? It just had to **"Roshicheena diseased" **Mitsumi looked at her hands. "Call King Vegeta, call my dad" She almost screamed at the computer **"King Vegeta diseas-"**Mitsumi slammed her fist on the end call icon, shattering the screen to a spider web.

"No, no, no" she whimpered into her hands. **"Passing planet 16" **Mitsumi curled up it would be a day before she made it to planet 13 so she used her logic to sleep, she couldn't be a mess for her meeting with the new force. She repeated through misty eyes go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep. When she woke again she saw planet 13, there used to be such forests and trees and waters to swim for miles, but all that was now a scar that faded with Cold technology. The entire planet looked like a white and blue orb. It was nothing more than a military base now. Her father told her stories of planet 13; the king was not a very good father to Vegeta or Tarble but he kept a special spot for his little girl… She missed him so much already.

When she landed Frieza was there waiting for her. The pod opened with a quiet hiss and Frieza extended his hand out to her "Good to see you, the squad is waiting." Mitsumi grabbed his hand and he helped her up. She walked in one of the stations to see 5 boys one with a tall head, he had a patch of orange hair, the next was a small green four eyed thing, then there was a purple one, he was very built for his age which was probably 16, he had very thick veins on his head and two black horns, next there was a normalish looking kid who was probably 8 or 9, he had whit puffy hair up to his shoulders finally came the odd looking one, he had blue scaly skin, red eyes and was way overly built, he looked to be 18.

Mitsumi looked at the odd group arguing with each other "There is your squad." Mitsumi let her jaw hang opened. As he walked away. She straightened her look and walked over to the purple one "Um, hello?" He looked at her "yea, I'll take lemonade." Mitsumi grabbed her chest appalled "Let's wait for that Mitsumi guy to come he'll break the tie." "Eh hem!" Mitsumi announced and the purple man turned around "what? We're waiting for a guy named Mitsumi!" She put her hand on her hip "Your looking at him, and he's a she."

The boy looked over her shocked "I'm Ginyu," he extended his hand and she giggled "Yeah, you know who I am. So what are we fighting about?" Ginyu looked at me and back at the red kid."The name of the squad."

**And thus Mitsumi became a part of their squad! We just need to think of a name! Review favorite and subscribe. **


	2. Chapter 2

"I want the Jeice Squad!" "I want Ginyu force!" When she looked at them she thought to herself of how Nappa and Raditz got in and argument and she'd solve it by looking at whose point was stronger but neither had a strong point. She sighed and repeated both names out loud "Ginyu Force, Jeice Squad, Ginyu Force, Jeice Squad, Gin-" her voice trailed off and she grabbed a hold of Ginyu. "I got it!" They looked at her, "when Vegeta and I got into arguments-" "Vegeta as in, Saiyan Prince Vegeta?"

She slowly unwrapped her tail so they couldn't see "What's wrong with that Ginyu?" She asked "No, but you're a Saiyan?" Her tail was next to my ear so they could see, "I don't know let me ask," She turned to her tail "am I?" She sarcastically asked her tail and made the tip nod. "There you go! Poetry!" The blue boy and Jeice snickered. "Now if I may continue, when Vegeta and I get into arguments about something silly like we want the same plantain father will have us play treaty, asteroid, clipper. Know the game?" They all shook their head no.

"Ok look you go on one two 3" She said hitting her fist on the palm on the opposite hand. "Look ok treaty covers asteroid, asteroid smashes clippers, and clippers cut treaty. Get it?" She said and they nodded "Great! Begin!" They glared at each and pounded their own fists "1, 2, 3!" Ginyu threw clippers and Jeice threw treaty. "Aw!" Jeice yelled and Ginyu did a fist pump. "So, Ginyu that makes you in charge." Mitsumi said and slapped his shoulder. "What? Oh I-I mean yes! Of course well we better get going!"

"Going?" She asked "Well yea, our first mission. We have to get going the planet is strong." Jeice said "Which sector?" I asked and the little green one looked at me "Q, Ms. Mitsumi, Sector Q." She put her hand on his head "thanks, um…" "Guldo, I'm Guldo." She rubbed his head hard "Well, let's go!" Mitsumi jumped over the big blue guy into her pod. He stopped in confusion "Well come on!" She yelled and flew with the coordinates. She looked at all the pods alongside her; she hadn't been surrounded by 5 pods in so long. She laughed to herself, too long; her scouter began showing photos of her in the arms of her father and mother.

Her mother holding a baby Vegeta and her father just barely smiling but keeping his back to them. Then there was a picture of her mother hugging her father's neck. She covered her mouth in sadness and laughter, that picture was when she and Vegeta were pretending to be spies and taking pictures of everything they thought was suspicious and they took a picture of their mother after she kissed her father. It was a great picture, by far the best of his mother and father. Her mother, Mitsumi knew what happened to her mother. People would say father killed her, or she died in her third child birth but it wasn't those.

What really happened was she had Tarble for too long. She could almost hear her father and mother arguing about the Tarble and her father sending him to that star. Mitsumi couldn't remember much of the argument they had but she knew how it had ended _"If you really go through with this I'll, I'll KILL MYSELF!" "Well, then I'll make sure to through you a BEAUTIFUL FUNERAL!" _And he did the next day. "Mitsumi!" She was pulled out of her thoughts as she usually was. "Yes Ginyu?" She could almost hear his smirk "Ok so we all decided we're equally bored you wanna join our conversation?" "Yeah Mitsumi!" Guldo said "Di' she say yes yet?" Mitsumi let out a sad laugh "Ok, ok, yes!"

Guldo started the new conversation "Yeah, we were just talking about Pla-""Shut up!" Grunted Ginyu. Ginyu rubbed the center of his nose; they had just been speaking of how Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta. How they promised not to tell her. It was not to keep it secret from her but he had seen comrades brake down and get shot down because they mourned for their planet so much they sought vengeance. "Ginyu be nice." He heard Mitsumi say in a mother voice "Now what were you saying?" Ginyu didn't want to lie to her, not even to protect her so he simply said "We were making promises." "Ok! Cool! I'll promise you guys almost anything!" Ginyu smiled, she seemed so nice.

"Al'ight, I wancha y'all to promise not ta stop a retreat because another team mate is enable. It's harsh but I would hate to be the death of you because my spine was snapped." There was a pause and Ginyu could feel tension and just as he was about to speak into the microphone when Mitsumi's voice filled the speakers "I promise not to turn back unless you can still use one leg." Ginyu was shocked that wasn't the promise Jeice wanted made but everyone began agreeing and soon he did too. Soon everyone was making everyone promise them something.

Then Ginyu said abruptly "I want you all to promise that if you know one of us is breathing near or far, no matter what everything goes on hold until you find that person." "Here, here!" Mitsumi said first and for most! He smiled as everyone agreed "So Mitsumi you gotta a promise you want us to keep, or promises?" "2 actually! Ok, first I want you all to keep every secret told to you by a Ginyu." They all agreed "Good now it's time someone knew what really happened to my mother. Be warned this a royal dirty secret." Ginyu's attention went to the microphone. "Ok, well my mother had a third child but my second baby brother, he couldn't fight. So my father sent him to die on a star. There went my brother poof but my mother, the night father sent him away asked me to fetch her a knife. So I got a small knife and ran to my mother. And that night she beheaded herself and then."

Mitsumi let out a blood curdling scream that sent them all screaming. They heard her laughing and Jeice was the first to recover "Gurl, not funny! I'ma still shiverin'" "me too," Ginyu admitted bitterly. "But it is a true story, now don't tell ANYONE!" Ginyu shook his head, "Ok, and second?" Her voice seemed to become sad "If I say the words I'm urgent do exactly as I ask." "Why" Berter asked "Because of things you don't understand!" She yelled sound frustrated with herself "ok, I agree" Berter said. Ginyu nodded silently to himself, he understood. Berter's people revolted against Frieza while he was on a mission, all that went through Ginyu's mind was how must it feel like to have nothing? He was the next to agree then Jeice, Guldo, and Racoome. They all thought the same thing but they continued to talk make promises but Mitsumi kept her promises to the length of 2 and after a while they were just talking.

It was nice, being able to distract themselves talking. The same activities took place until night (or until the pods claimed it was). Ginyu sat in his pod awake, what Mitsumi said echoing through him, _because of things you don't understand! _Ginyu shook his head, it all seemed wrong now. When he heard of what happened on Vegeta he thought it was funny and actually laughed at it. He bit his bottom lip, why did he feel guilt?! He had never felt guilt and he's destroyed whole planets before and inhale screams but…. now it wasn't right. He closed his eyes tightly and rolled over meanwhile Mitsumi was dreaming a unforgettable memory. _Mitsumi skipped through the halls talking to every guard and there child including Bardock. "Good evening Elite Bardock, I had no clue you were to be posted in the castle tonight!" Bardock looked down his usual frown on his face. "Your highness you shouldn't be up." _

_Mitsumi flew into the air, her long nightgown moving slightly with her as she pretended to balance on a beam. "Oh silly Bardock," she tapped his nose "I'm your boss, though you should be mine, but it isn't how royalty works." She landed gracefully "Thank you for the conversation Bardock." The tiny Mitsumi giggled as she ran down the halls to her mother's room "Mama! Oh, um I mean Queen Roshicheena! You haven't eaten since breakfast can I get you something?" She turned slowly. Her mother was wearing her favorite dress, it was golden and had few sparkles at the bottom. Where the legs were there was a tear, perfect for kicks, the top of the dress has two golden sleeves with sparkles at the rims and mad up a very complex purple and gold breast plate. Her calm gray eyes seem still and emotionless, her tail was slicked down and smooth and her light brown hair dragged against the bottom of her flowing dress. _

"_Mitsumi, call me mother. Not mama. Not Queen Roshicheena. Mother, now if you could get me bread, cheese and a large knife I would be grateful." Mitsumi shook her six year old head happily "Yes mother!" She ran past Bardock again and grabbed the food and knife and ran back to her mother repeating "Mother is hungry, mother is hungry, mother is hungry, mother is" she made it to the room again and gave the things to her mother and the Queen picked her up and hugged her hard "Mitsumi, my little girl, I love you." She held Mitsumi in front of her face "You know that don't you?" Mitsumi gave her a smile of innocence "Of course mother! I love you too!" Roshicheena hugged her hard again. "Tell Vegeta mother loves him." Roshicheena then put down Mitsumi as she picked up the knife. Tears rolling down the cheeks of the Queen. _

_Mitsumi, too young to understand what was going on "Mitsumi, go check on your brothers." Her mother ordered a sob in her voice, Mitsumi nodded and ran into the halls and stopped in front of Bardock. "Please keep an eye on mother I'm going to check on Vegeta and Tarble." Bardock let the edge of his lip curl slightly and nodded heading to the queen's room. Mitsumi saw Vegeta sleeping the blanket just coming off him. She shook her head and put his legs and arm under the blanket again and she walked to the crib. Empty. Mitsumi then realized what all of it was about. "No." She whispered and tore out every pillow, blanket, toy and all the wood. No Tarble. "Bardock." She whispered and then screamed "BARDOCK!" _

_This woke Vegeta and Mitsumi picked him up, that is when she heard Bardock's yell "My Queen!" Mitsumi ran through the halls looking down at two year old Vegeta "Remember mommy loved us Vegeta! Mother loves you." Bardock was in the doorway in shock. Bardock picked up the two to hide the sight from them but Mitsumi already saw his mother's body…. 5 inches from her mother's head. "Mother! Mother!" When King Vegeta got there he was still in sleeping clothes. "Who….. WHO GAVE MY WIFE THE KNIFE?!" Bardock patted the back of Mitsumi's head, it had to be done, "It was Mitsumi my King." King Vegeta reached quickly for his daughter but Bardock turned his body so he couldn't get to her._

"_Please my lord, she meant no harm to her mother. There on the bed! There is the- the bread and cheese Mitsumi brought her mother." The King held out his hand "I know" he whispered "I just want to know the last thing my wife said." Bardock, had never seen this side of the King and if he was bluffing it was believable. Just in case he held onto baby Vegeta. His hand placed on the back of the baby's head making Vegeta to lean against his chest and hopefully go back to sleep. "Mitsumi, what did she last say?" Mitsumi shook her head. "She, she only said." She pointed to the two year old in Bardock's arms "Tell Vegeta." "Yes Mitsumi?" She didn't respond "Mitsumi?" No response "Mitsumi." None "Mitsumi!" She closed her eyes preparing for impact of a smack "MITSUMI!" _"MITSIMI!" Mitsumi woke up and said "Mother loves him!" She took in a sharp breathe. "Um, Mitsumi?" It was Racoome. "Oh, uh, good morning. "We're here at the planet!" Mitsumi sat up "Finally!"

**Thus explains the death of the queen! Ok they are here! On the planet of strong things! Will they survive?! Will Mitsumi find out the secret of her Planet's destruction? Find out next time I update! Review if you like my stories! Reveiws make me happier than favorites. **


	3. Chapter 3

As they landed Mitsumi took in a deep breath. "There's a lot of fresh water here. You know what that means right?" She turned and they stared at her. She turned around smiling "Oh yeah! Sorry used to talking to Saiyans. Just don't pollute the water. Fresh water a lot of money." Ginyu nodded. "Understandable." Mitsumi smiled "Doesn't look like they know we're here yet. Ok, Ginyu orders?" Ginyu blinked. He had forgotten he was the leader, "Um, yes. Well we should-" "MITSUMI!" Guldo yelled as Mitsumi was hit in the back by energy. She fell forward. Behind her They could make out 7 people and more people surrounding. Racoome picked up Mitsumi "She's just in shock." Energy began flying from every direction.

"Ginyu! Orders!" Jeice yelled deflecting energy. "Head" Ginyu looked at Mitsumi. "Head into the woods avoid the militia at all costs!" Ginyu fired energy back at them causing an explosion that took out a good twenty. The others didn't hesitate to run. They ran to the woods. Racoome looked at Mitsumi who was frozen in shock. "They're, they're." "Cowards, I know." Racoome said to her until they were behind the trees. Mitsumi rubbed her eyes "Give a Saiyan a stick." She picked up a branch "and they'll level an army." She stood still trembling a bit, "You're not fully out of shock." She looked at him. Fire burning in her eyes. "Give a Saiyan a stick?" She glared at Racoome. "And she'll level an army." "Damn strait, now where's Ginyu?" Racoome scanned the terrain. "Over there! Firing from cover." Mitsumi saw the purple energy making explosions. She flew red energy being fired at her. She caught energy in her hands, "It's artificial." She whispered. "It's coming from guns." She threw it back at a man. She flew to Ginyu. "Mitsumi! Your ok, but the energy-" "Don't worry it's fake." He looked at her so confused, and scared. "Hey, you're ok." He looked at her and shook his head.

"I can't die Mitsumi." She looked at him eyes wide. All of a sudden he turned into a 4 year old Raditz. _Mitsumi I can't, I'm scared. I don't wanna. die. _Mitsumi smiled and patted his head. _And you won't you know why. Bardock is your father. That's why_. He started laughing. Mitsumi brought herself back. "No you won't." She looked back at the rest of the force. "Do you want me to lead?" He nodded. She looked up. "8873! GET UP!" Ginyu and the rest flew in the air. Except Mitsumi. She punched the ground with both fists. The militia flew in the air. "8874! GET DOWN!" The force hit the ground. "HYPER!" She fired a blast into the air. It made the sky white with an explosion. The explosion stretched about 20 miles on the sky. As burnt bodies hit the ground she and the Ginyu force stood up. She lifted her fist and the branch in the air. "GIVE A SAIYAN A STICK?!" Racoome, Berter and Guldo yelled back "AND SHE'LL LEVEL AN ARMY!" Ginyu looked up at the yelling warrior. She turned to the fallen bodies. "GET UP!" She yelled. To Ginyu's surprise they stood burned bloody, a few no longer had eyes asking themselves if they were actually alive. "TELL STORIES OF MY MERCY! I AM MITSUMI WHO WILL RAISE THEIR GUN TO ME?!"

Out of pure fear they raise their guns. Ginyu had never seen this before. Never once had an army turned on their planet. Before Ginyu even knew it he was surrounded by her name as they chanted it. "MITSUMI! MITSUMI! MITSUMI! MITSUMI!" Mitsumi stood up breathing in her name. "Come on Ginyu, stand up." She turned around and waved her force over. They were just as confused a Ginyu. "WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE! NOW SEND FORWARD YOUR KING!" Ginyu looked at her, "You won't die, but they won't either." Mitsumi said no even looking at him. "And hey, put on a poker face or something. You look awful." And older man came to Mitsumi. He had blue skin, blue nails and golden hair cut to one side of his head. It looked almost like ponytail with three loops. "You are the King, yes?" He nodded. She kept a straight face and lowered herself down to him. She gave him a paper. "If you sign this you will be sworn under the Cold empire. And you will have its protection." The king seemed to understand. "But, I have grave news. Do you have a son?" The King looked at Mitsumi skin gone pale, "He's only 9 please you can't." "Please get him ready with 3 others that are at least 10." The King signed the paper. "We are going to leave with them tomorrow. Please sir cherish them tonight, they can call you with one of these." She then gave the King her scouter.

"Tomorrow, you will be able to call him by searching his name. I swear I'll do all I can for your son." "Aoi, his name is Aoi." Mitsumi smiled "Aoi, I like that name. Well send Aoi and the rest of them to me tomorrow, we'll be camping in a cave." He nodded. "I'll get them ready." "Don't give them armor, we have that." He nodded and left. "Wow Mitsumi that was-" Guldo began but Mitsumi gave him her index finger and sat down. She pressed a button on Berter's scouter. "Yes Lord Frieza. The planet is stabilized. Yes, yes I recruited new soldiers for you like you asked. Yes sir." She saluted, and gave Berter back his scouter. "Ok, let's go to that cave." They turned around. "Uh, guys." They turned back to her. "I used all my energy on my attack and uh. I have no feeling in my legs." She laughed embarrassed. Racoome let out a fake sigh and smiled as he picked up Mitsumi. Guldo smiled "Mitsumi that was incredible! Where did you learn that?!"

Mitsumi laughed, "My nanny taught me." "Well she must have been really strong!" Mitsumi laughed even harder. "I just called him my nanny to tick him off. That was Bardock's move!"

**And we meet Aoi son of the King! Why did Mitsumi name her son his name? What other moves did Bardock teach her? Why am I asking you all these questions?! Reviews fuel me to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsumi was fast asleep. "Can you believe she did that?!" Ginyu whispered, "that was so out of this universe!" Guldo sat up "Yeah and she's only Saiyan." "And there is no moon on this planet!" Berter added. "I've never fully understood Saiyans but I'd never seen one do that!" Ginyu said. Still keeping quiet just not whispering. "You think she's a Super Saiyan?" Jeice asked, Ginyu looked at her, could this be the thing Frieza fears most. "Well I don't care, Ginyu's stick together. As far as Frieza knows" He looked back again "she's just a confused little monkey." They all nodded in agreement. About an hour later everyone was asleep. Mitsumi sat up, she was definitely a morning kind of Saiyan. She looked to all of them, sleeping around what used to be a fire, just like her boys. She picked up their blankets and put them back on their bodies. She turned it was not yet dawn but she knew they'd be coming soon.

"Wasn't there a waterfall nearby?" She whispered to herself and walked towards the waterfall. A nice shower would be perfect. She let the cold water run across her body, scrubbing her feet and hands clean. After her shower she stretched like a cat on all fours and cracked her back. She put on her armor that resembled Bardock's. She walked back into camp. She tapped them each on the shoulder, "Time to get up boys. Big day." Each woke slower than the first however Racoome was already up. "You're up? But I saw you sleeping." Racoome looked at her "My species doesn't sleep." She smiled and sung the word "_Lies~" _and jumped on a rock. "Their almost here! Everyone either shower now or wait till we're back on 13! Their coming now!" They all stood in a line. She rolled her eyes "We need something to boost morale." She pointed at Ginyu "So help me I'll make you dance if I have to."

Ginyu laughed, as if that would ever happen. The young men stepped forward, all looking slightly different. One was very tall very muscular with orange hair rather than the yellow or gold normally seen. "I'm Hareta. Trained in the martial arts I can also use energy." The next moved forward, his hair was cut short and by that time Mitsumi could figure out it was grown naturally to the side. "I'm Daq I have no ranking but I could fight if they let me." The next walked forward, he was identical to Daq "I'm Eath Daq's gemini." Mitsumi nodded and turned to her force "Twins." They all nodded, now understanding. The last walked forward, resembling the King to a tee except the one scythe of gold running down his face. "I'm Prince Aoi, I am under the belief that you promised to protect me. The man named Mit-sue-me?" Mitsumi laughed. Aoi walked up to Ginyu "So, Mitsumi that is your concubine? She's very beautiful." Ginyu blushed furiously "Uh, if I might intervene." Prince Aoi looked to her.

"I'm Mitsumi, and yes I will protect you as long as I can." The young Prince looked her up and down, "Are you kidding me you leveled my father's army. You caused that earth quake you let my cousin come home with no left eye." She smiled "Sorry! I went a bit too far." She smiled and then processed his first statement. "Wait, did you just insult me?" He smiled and banged his hands against his chest and stepped into her space "I was not complementing you." She angrily pushed her finger at him making it go into his chest. Ginyu and her force made a hurt sound "Ooh!" The Prince screamed "Doubting your commanding officer is not an option here. And I barely had to move to do this. She pulled him forward with the finger painfully jammed in his chest. He shrieked and she could see the tears running down his face. She then whispered in his ear "Do not bang your chest in the presence of an ape."

She pulled her finger out of his chest quickly making him screech. "Jeice give him a band aid for that." She wiped her finger on her leg. Jeice looked at the boy his age and he ran to get the gauze. "Ok how many are from foster care?" The twins stepped together. "How did you know?" Mitsumi winked "Well see when we ask for four they send us the prince the elite and the, what kings call expendables. But don't worry Expendables die last." You don't scare me." Aoi hissed "Good I shouldn't." Jeice ran back. Berter's scouter beeped on her face. "Gimme a second. Lord Frieza…. yes…. I have them right here….. yes I'm wearing the green armor… look up?" Mitsumi looked up and saw Frieza's ship above her and Frieza stood in front of her. "Frieza!" She got down on her knees. "Kaydepunto eiys elseic Frieza lanku." She began saying words in Frieza's language.

Ginyu, Berter, Jeice, Guldo and Racoome had seen women do this for Frieza before but only from planets who were enslaved by him. That's when they realized that the Saiyans were enslaved by him. She kept going saying all these things in Cold. Saying how he was a merciful king, how his presence was over powering and thanking _him _for _her_ life. And that made the force fumed. They stepped forward as a group. Ginyu began, interrupting Mitsumi, "Sir, as a member under Mitsumi." Frieza glared at him but Jeice continued "she is one of your men now, she _doesn't _have to do this anymore." Mitsumi looked at her squad. Berter stepped forward "and frankly she should be thanking you for anything." Frieza glared him down but they wouldn't stop now. Guldo jumped up "And she is our commander and general." Racoome nodded, "So leave her be."

Ginyu did a flip over her and got on one knee both arms down but not on the ground. Guldo in a position as if ready to fire his elbow resting in his fist on the right of Ginyu and Mitsumi while Jeice stood on the left looking as though he was ready to fly away with her his left leg locked. Berter and Racoome stayed in the back. Racoome on the right ready to throw a disc of energy and Berter on the left ready to kick, both arms back. They all shouted at Frieza "WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" Sending his the same horrid glare that made the young prince shiver. Frieza rolled his eyes, "Ginyu I expect more." Ginyu bared his ground sharp teeth. "Well I came to congratulate you, and let you get first pick of the men." Ginyu looked at Mitsumi seeing nothing but fear filling her face. Ginyu turned back to Frieza defending his team mate. "We'll take the young Prince. Young Aoi." Aoi ran towards them and in front of them. Frieza laughed "Are you sure you don't want an expendable." Ginyu nodded. Frieza shrugged, "Bring the extra pod." He turned to the other 3 "You come with me." The extra pod dropped from the ship and the three entered the ship. The ship flew away.

The Prince turned to them "WHOA! GUYS YOUR SO-" The entire force was on its knees. "Mitsumi! Are you ok?!" Mitsumi looked down with soulless scared eyes not moving. "I killed three people." She whispered. Ginyu smiled and shook his head "No, everyone is alive." She shook her head, "He's going to send them to the front I killed them. He was gonna kill you. I saw it in his eyes. It hurt, his eyes. They looked through us made us pledge, Klen and I. Me and Klen we had to apologize Klen got hurt bad. Really bad. Bad really." Ginyu looked at her, "Mitsumi, I need you to focus. Who's Klen?" "Mon, Mon hit him. Mon dead, Mon doesn't have a leg. Mon no fight no more. He called me slave, and I was. My legs hurt." Ginyu looked at her legs to see scars there. "I no fight no more he said. No legs no fighting, no legs not a Saiyan. Tails grow back he said." Ginyu shook his head. "CHOP!" She screamed.

Ginyu looked around and grabbed her patting her hair. "I know what she's saying." The Prince offered. "I can help." He said and Mitsumi was shivering in Ginyu's arms. "Chop! Chop! No more Mitsumi he said." Mitsumi continued hysterically. "This commonly happens among my people, people break down out of sheer terror." Aoi closed his eyes "She's deeply afraid of that man, she knows he will send the three to their demise. She was afraid he would kill you. Then she was pulled back into her past and by what she's saying I think she had a different team. A very brave one. The one named Klen got hurt, that man hurt Klen badly. Then, or so I've come to understand, the one she called Mon defended Klen and got his leg chopped off. After that Mon's ranking vanished as she said 'no legs not a Saiyan.'" He looked up at Ginyu "I'm guessing we'll discuss that later." He nodded.

"After that the punished her for not being loyal and cut off her tail? It's still foggy but I think he also threatened to cut off her legs." Ginyu nodded, "That's great but I understood that how do we get her out of it?" Aoi smiled "They have to be worked out of it or we have to do something just as drastic." Ginyu looked at Berter. Berter shook his head "Not yet." Ginyu sighed "Well if not that then what else?" Jeice sat up "We have to call Nappa and Raditz."

**We gotta call the Saiyans. Can they pull her out of her sudden break down and what is the last option?! Review. Favorite. **


	5. Chapter 5

Jeice was racing through is scouter "Nope. I don't have one Saiyan." He sighed, and Berter sat up. "I got Raditz!" "Well call him then!" Ginyu bellowed. "What are their names?" Aoi asked. Ginyu looked at him "Nappa, Vegeta and Raditz." Raditz sat in his pod just pressing buttons when he was called. He looked at the icon. "Berter? Why would he call me?" Raditz saw Berter smiled on the screen "I got him!" "Uh, yea. Hey, can we not do this none of us have been feeling quite well since-" "Huh? Yeah that's nice! Raditz we really need your help. Mitsumi-" "Look I don't want to…" Raditz stopped, had he said Mitsumi? "Mitsumi? Is she with you is she ok?!" Berter looked to the left "Yes and no. Is she with us? Yes right here actually. Is she ok? I wish I knew." Raditz scooted forward "What's wrong?" "Mitsumi has to have someone talk her through this I guess. Frieza came and we stood up to him-"

"Wait, who's we? Is it more than just you two?" "We have a force! I'll send you pictures later! Stop interrupting me! Now who can she talk to?" "Hell if I know!" The Prince looked at Berter "What's going on?!" Berter looked at him "Uh, can you figure out who she wants to talk to?" Aoi nodded, "Mitsumi can you talk to Vegeta?" Mitsumi let out a blood curdling scream. Raditz heard that and yelled "IS SHE OK?!" Berter started laughing nervously "Ok, so she's not gonna talk to Vegeta." Aoi calmed her down, "Ok, ok. Understood Mappa?" Ginyu looked at him "Nappa! With an N." "I'm sorry!" Aoi yelled. "I don't do well under pressure! GAH! Ok, how about Nappa." Mitsumi looked at him with unblinking eyes. "Nanny Nappa. Vegeta's nanny. My nanny, Elite Bardock. What you in castle tonight?" Aoi looked over "She just wants to talk to someone named Bardock!"

Berter looked at them "But that one didn't survive!" "Who?! Who does she want to talk to?!" "Her old care taker, someone named Bardock." Raditz eyes widened "Elite Bardock? That's my father!" Berter laughed nervously again "well, big guy you're the closest we got buddy." Raditz shook his head "I still don't what's going on!" He yelled but Berter's scouter was off his head. He put it on Mitsumi. She looked horrible this only ever happened once and that was way back with the original team when Frieza. _Oh no._ "Mitsumi, it's Raditz can you hear me." She looked at him with the dead eyes any Saiyan would kill for. Soulless eyes. "Uh is anyone else listening?" He yelled and he heard Ginyu, "I'm here. What's the problem?" Raditz decided he wasn't even going to even ask. "I get it she wants to talk to my dad. He talked her out of it the first time. I don't know if I can do what he did!" "You have to try." He saw her being propped up against. "I'm leaving it to you."

Ginyu looked to Aoi and they both walked away to t rest f the force. "Ok, Aoi there's something you have to know." Ginyu began however Raditz looked at Mitsumi, trying to remember his father's speech. "Mitsumi, you're ok. Can you hear me?" She nodded blankly. He nodded back. "Um, good. Mitsumi I know that Frieza is scary I do but I have faith in you. He can't hurt you now and you're not going to die." He smiled he was going to say it. "And you know why because you're the King's daughter. You have more family then anyone thought possible for you. You're not just a Saiyan. You don't kill people. You've only ever killed one person." She screamed loudly. "STAY BACK!" He yelled to anyone possibly coming to her aid. This was near impossible not being there. "Listen! Mitsumi! I'm not Bardock! I don't know you like my father did but you know me! You know that I'm just weak and I'm nothing but a talker and I can get cocky but I can also get so low as to beg for help! But you don't do either! Because your strong! You came into this world strong you'll leave it strong! Defending all you love in one final try."

"And if you don't make it to that point in your life. If you don't make it through this then your being selfish and depriving the universe of something it needs. You won't end up like Mon or Klen or my father! And your proof is in that force you have with you right now. With Ginyu and Berter and whoever else is there. Now snap out of it." Mitsumi blinked flashing him two brown eyes. Filled with soul. "Uh…. Raditz, what happened? I don't…. it happened again didn't it?" Raditz laughed when he saw another icon enter his screen. "Yeah but at least you remember my name. Do you remember your name this time?" She smiled "I'm Elite Mitsumi Vegeta's son! And I have you to thank for getting me out before I forgot that!" Raditz's pupils became pencil dots realizing who was trying to call. "Mitsumi I have to go! Now! Vegeta is calling me!" Mitsumi nodded "Bye Raditz." As he hung up Mitsumi stood up. She put down the scouter. "Guys" she said walking over. The all turned around, tears filled her eyes as she tackled them to the ground. "THANK YOU!" The stayed on top of them laughing. The force laughed too. "You had us so worried!" "Me?! You stood up to Frieza!" She laughed and looked over to the extra pod. "Wanna head back to 13?" They nodded. "Yep."

**I think i might discontinue this. I'm sorry but like the 3 peeps who read the first one aren't reading this one and i have more chaps then reviews and favs. So maybe. I guess i'll be able to tell from the stats on this story and any feed back review and favorite.  
**


	6. Discontinued stories

**Hello,**** don't worry If your seeing this It's just a notice. As you may or may not know i've begun discontinuing stories. So I'm making you a quick thingy that shows you what stories I've discontinued, if you don't care please exit.  
**

**Saiyan Princess- maybe discontinue  
**

**Truth or Challenge- Running  
**

**Bunny is Back- Complete  
**

**BoxLunch a GrimTale- Running  
**

**Walks my Love- Running  
**

**Second son of Slade- Running  
**

**SpongeBob Humanpants- Soon to be complete  
**

**Follow the laughter- Running  
**

**Who would of thought a 4th Brawl- Discontinued**

**A life story of Lu-Ten- maybe discontinue **

**An Unlikely Alliance- Discontinued**

**Hohen the one that wasn't born- maybe discontinue**

**Destroying fiends- discontinued**

**Working in the power kingdom-discontinued**

**complications of Aoi the Green Saiyan- Complete**

**What did she do? WHAT THE CRAP?!- soon discontinue**

**Wait Terra has a Brother?!- Running**

**Unfortunate Roadtrip- soon discontinue **

**Generator forgotton- I don't even know**

**WTF Hetalia Apocalypse-I don't even know**

**Crocker's Fairies- Complete **

**i can negotiate discontinued stories... But yes just thought i'd let you know! so yeah! and just so i'm not breaking the rules a preview of a new fanfic**

Prologue

? POV

I ran through the bamboo forest. Had I been here before? I stopped and looked up at the brush, the sun hit it just perfectly to make it glow a green that was overly perfect. No, I had never been here before. There was something else here. Yes, I breathed slowly and deeply, my stomach moved with my breath. The air had a natural taste that filled my lugs with the crisp cool morning spring air. This little island had something I didn't. It had innocence yes this would be perfect. This would be a perfect home for me. A home of new beginnings. I ran to where I thought the forest ended and gasped. There was nothing but crashing waves against the island. I back flipped to the top of the brush to find there it was already flattened, as if people had already ran across it as if there was a fight. 4 and then one but then two more and then. I made a dash over the brush leaving new foot prints on the canopy as I ran into what looked like a small village.

I saw two boys on what looked to be a sparing platform. I smiled and watched them quietly. This island rises early as I could see as soon many places said opened and many dressed people were lead to the sparing platform. I smiled as I saw a main building. I wonder who is that boy with the pony tails?


	7. Chapter 6

**Yay!**

Mitsumi sat in her pod, contently sleeping every once in a while turning over. She was dreaming about a mission with her friends I could tell you now but what was going on with the young Prince is something you can't go without. Aoi laid in his pod, begging himself to go to sleep. Those who were sent with him they wouldn't actually be dead right now. Would they? Mitsumi's words scared him _He's going to send them to the front I killed them. _He shivered as he turned again. Mitsumi was a woman but he had never felt more respect for an officer. Aoi was never going to get any sleep if he didn't try but before he could even touch the screen it filled with Ginyu's icon. He fell back and grabbed his chest, he regained his composure "Answer." All 5 were on his screen "yes?" He asked Jeice began "Look, kid. I hate to treat you slow but we got cut off in our conversation so we're going to start from where we left off." Ginyu cleared his thought "Mitsumi referred to herself as an ape because she's Saiyan."

Aoi sat up "AND," Ginyu yelled making Aoi sit back "She doesn't know Frieza blew her planet, she thinks it was destroyed by a meteor." Aoi nodded understanding "I promise not to say anything." "Also," Berter began "Mitsumi is Royalty, she's a Princess and I'd bet every bit of my life that her betrothed was either killed or Raditz. We don't know how strong she is but if she's as strong as we think her having a child can be dangerous. If she gets very angry it's important you calm her down because, once again, if she's as strong as we think she is it could be very dangerous for us." Aoi nodded "I promise." Racoome smiled "If I hear another conjunction out of any of you." Aoi began "We sent you a PDF of all the promises you have to agree to be a Ginyu. Racoome hung up first then Jeice, Guldo next then Berter. However Ginyu did not hang up. "We all know what you're feeling, please ask the scouter if their alive."

Aoi blinked "How did you-" "Call it intuition. Listen I like you so I'm telling you, you might never want to sleep again if you call them. When I called my Prince it was…" Ginyu stopped remembering he was a Prince "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that but now I guess I should tell you." Aoi leaned in "Every soldier who tells fire tales tells them about the gruesome demise of their prince."Aoi grabbed his elbows feeling his Goosebumps on his, now cold, blue skin. "Don't call them, they leave the scouters on the dead ones." Aoi quickly hung up on Ginyu "Ao-!" He laid back. "Sweet dreams." Meanwhile in Mitsumi's dreams _she sat at what Saiyans called a frozen bar. It was actually similar to a fro yo. She sat there happily. "Come on Mits! Tell me what the surprise is! I'll still act surprised!" Klen begged. Klen had short spiky hair that was a dark brown with a small touch of red. She had a ugly scar over face. It went behind her hair, over her left eye, over the corner of her lips down to her neck. The definition of an ugly scar but it did not damage her beauty. She had a perfect hour glass that was perfectly proportional. She had thin long legs and gray eyes. _

_Mitsumi shook her head "No Klen. I promised Mon." Raditz came in to the frozen bar "did I miss the surprise!?" Mitsumi put her hands on the table "Almost! What happened?!" He smiled "My little brother was just born and my mother won't part with him yet." Mitsumi smiled happily "I'm so happy for you! You must be thrilled!" He shook his head "Is power level is 3. My father is pretending he's a disgrace and he's making me too! I wish I knew what was up with him." Mitsumi sighed "he wouldn't keep it a secret if he wasn't protecting us." The doors opened and Mon came in. He has once strand of hair that curled uncontrollably, the rest of his brown hair was rather short and flat. Mon pushed the wheels on his shiny red wheel chair into the frozen bar. Raditz got up and moved a chair so Mon could wheel in. Mon had a blanket over where his legs had been, he didn't want to disgust anyone with his situation. He wheeled into his spot backwards. Mon sighed "Did you tell them anything?"_

_Mitsumi shook her head eagerly "No! Just do the thing!" Mon grabbed the handles of his chair and pushed slowly making pained sounds as the blanket fell off to reveal two black metal legs. Klen put her hands over her mouth and gasped happy tears filling her eyes. Raditz smiled out of shock. Mitsumi squealed happily! He stood on his own and walked over to Klen. The legs completely hid the scars from the day he lost those legs. They were only inch long stubs but now he was in his full armor and walking he kissed Klen's forehead, "I'm a Saiyan again!" He yelled as loudly as a soft spoken man could. He picked her up and spun her. Klen laughed and squealed a long with Mitsumi while Raditz was just stuck in that smiling state. Raditz then stood up. "Yes?... Frieza! Me? Nappa? Vegeta? Now?... But sir!... Yes my lord."_

_Raditz hung up "I've gotta go! I've been called to a mission with Nappa and Vegeta." He ran out and Mitsumi jumped up. "You're gonna go too aren't you?" Klen asked. Mitsumi looked at her "Look I'll be back by 6:30! I just really want to do this!" Klen nodded along with Mon. Mon smiled "Go, we'll time you. Starting….. now!" Mitsumi nodded "Four hours you got it! I love you guys!" She hugged them and ran out. Little did she know in 2 hours the planet was destroyed. _Mitsumi woke up and stretched "We're here!" She yelledover intercom rest of the force tossed awake sleepily as they arrived. Aoi woke up and sighed they were here. Away from home. Away from his father and mother and friends. He sighed maybe they'll tell his gruesome story soon.

**Aoi! Snap out of it! Will Aoi find confidence to go on or will he truly meet the gruesome fate of a prince? Review favorite! **


	8. Chapter 7

Aoi stood up and walked out of his pod and looked over to his force. He looked at Ginyu and looked down. What happened to his prince? He looked at all the soldiers bumping chests with Mitsumi, probably some congratulation thing he wouldn't get. He looked at all the men Ginyu, Racoome, and Berter were hugging and shaking hands with. Aoi smiled and began to walk towards he force when he felt two hands on his back. He was pushed forward and another man grabbed his arms. "Look a prince!" The man that pushed him came into his field of vision. He was a huge purple lizard man with teeth that came out from his upper jaw and rested on his lower. He also had long white horns moving upward.

The man opened his arms "Congrats kid!" The man smiled. "Listen," the man moved Aoi under his arm. "Considering your new, your young and you're a prince your gonna go through some painful initiation!" Aoi looked at the two big men surrounding him and blocking him from the force and Mitsumi. He opened his mouth to call out but he found an awkward squeaking noise. After what Ginyu told him he wasn't sure this was the place he wanted to be right now. The big purple one looked at him. "What's wrong?" Aoi couldn't even blink without the feeling in his stomach getting worse. The big purple one and his lackey grabbed one of Aoi's arms and flew into the air.

Aoi began to panic on the inside but couldn't seem to project outside. They flew him a long ways up, high enough to kill him if they dropped him. But they weren't gonna do that! Were they? Aoi began to imagine a new campfire story as they both let go of his arms. He began to sink like a rock from the sky and he couldn't see Mitsumi with the wind hitting his face the way it was. And then as quickly as it had gone his voice returned and he was going to use it. "MITSUMI!" H screamed hoping that she if any of them would come to his aid. His species was like humans and he could not fly.

Mitsumi bumped chests with her friend Rybra. He was an orange man, he was about 8 foot 3 but he and Vegeta were very similar. They were both pretty fake tough guys. "Oh man so god to see you!" She said and he nodded "The feeling is mutual your majesty." Mitsumi snorted "Your majesty? Of what? That big old clump of space?!"He looked at her with sympathetic eyes. She looked at him. "Hey, don't worry about it." He looked at her, "I can see the pain your felt in your eyes. Mitsumi it will not go away if you try to suppress it the way you are. You don't have to be strong for everyone." Mitsumi returned the smiled, "yes I do. You see them." She moved slightly so he could see her force showing off their new battle poses. He nodded at the men doing some kind of dance in front of him.

"I'm their captain and if I can't stay strong for them then what kind of leader am I?" He nodded at his small friend. "I understand completely, but eventually that emotion is going to become an ache." She nodded. "I'll call you so we can talk about this ok. I gotta make sure my force is happy." He nodded "Farwell." He said and she forced him into a hug. She let go and ran back to her force. "Sup Ginyus!" They smiled, "we were just talking about how we protected you to our friends!" Ginyu said and laughed. Mitsumi snorted as well and then looked around. "Hey where's Aoi."Ginyu shrugged and Jeice spoke up. "I saw him with a big purple lizard guy." Ginyu looked at him "How big?" Jeice raised his hands in the air. "Huge!" Ginyu looked down. "That's Nopal." That's when the air filled with the name "MITSUMI!"

Mitsumi looked up to see hurdling downward from about 1000 feet above them. "Aoi!" She looked at the force. "Ginyu! Berter! 6 dash 23! Racoome! 7 83! and Jeice." She smiled "30 dash 2!" He smiled and nodded. "GO! GO! GO!" Everyone took to the air except for Racoome. Mitsumi flew quickly but the others still surpassed her. Mitsumi looked up to Aoi. "Aoi!" He looked at her. "Pretend like your diving." He nodded and shaped himself like a rocket. He fell into Mitsumi's arms. "MITSUMI! THEREARETHESEHUGEGUYSANDTHEY TRIEDTOHURTMEANDAND!" "HEY!" He looked at her, "Everything is ok." He held onto her as the fell. Berter and Ginyu continued flying. They played a quick game of treaty, asteroid, clipper. And Ginyu won as they made it to the man with white horns. "Ah hello Ginyu." Ginyu grabbed his collar. "Don't touch the Ginyu force." He said and threw him down and Berter grabbed the white horned man and spun flying to the ground with him. Just before they hit they the ground Berter let go of him letting him drill into the metal wiring of the planet. Racoome kept his arms opened.

Jeice fired up some energy in his hands, "This is going to be fun!" Mitsumi fell from the sky. "Aoi! We're going too fast! Looks like you're about to learn how to fly!" Aoi looked at her with scared eyes. "I'm not going to let you go!" She yelled. He stared at her. "TRUST ME!" He nodded. She looked down. "RACOOME 7 80! 7 80!" Racoome nodded and flew into the air. Pushed Mitsumi up with all his power and they sky rocketed. Mitsumi did a flip and smiled. "BUILD UP ALL YOUR ENERGY AOI!" Aoi tried to focus and before he knew it he had an aura around him. "Ah! AH!" He yelled at the aura around him. This was not natural! This does not happen to anyone on his planet! Aoi looked at her. "I want to be let go!" Mitsumi nodded and Aoi realized he was stopped in mid air. He looked down and screamed. "HEY!" He looked at Mitsumi who was flying next to him. "There is literally no possible way you can fall when you do this." She extended her hand to him. And they slowly sank down.

Nopal, the white horned man slowly got his head out from the dirt. Jeice yelled and fired a blast at him making him fall down. Jeice laughed and did a fist pump. "I love doing that!" Guldo frowned "Yeah well I'm going to be a part of the next movement." Jeice smiled "Right." Aoi and Mitsumi landed and they all ran over. "Aoi!" "Congrats!" "Must be excited you can fly!" Aoi smiled and nodded. "It was like! Wow!" He said. Nopal got up again and stomped towards Jeice but Ginyu stood in front of him. They rammed their horns together. "You know not to touch me brother." Nopal said and pushed against Ginyu but Ginyu pushed back. "Don't touch the Ginyu force!" He seethed and pushed harder. "My force can make you into apple sauce!" Ginyu grabbed his shoulders, "I will defend my force and my force will defend me!" He pushed Nopal off of him and into small tan hands.

She moved to his ear and whispered "He's right!" She said slowly squeezing harder until her hands started to enter his arms. He made a pained noise but she didn't stop, "You know what my daddy told me?" She said letting her entire fingers enter his arm, she then tore the muscle off his arm. He screamed and she moved from behind him letting him fall. She put her foot on his chest and licked her bloody index finger. "'Blood lust looks good on you Mitsumi.'" She smiled and moved back to her force that stood in shock. "We are the Ginyu force bitch." Ginyu poked her "Mitsumi." She looked up and saw the crowd that had formed. She blinked and before she could say anything someone started clapping. And soon the entire crowd started to applaud. She looked over the first person who started clapping and saw it was Rybra.

Mitsumi nodded. "I think they want us to do our battle pose." Mitsumi said and the nodded. They got into the position they did to protect Mitsumi. Aoi Did the same pose as Ginyu but in front of him so that he appeared much smaller then he was and mitsumi jumped up and locked hands with Berter and Racoome where their hands crossed and did and upside down splits. "WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" They yelled with one voice and a soldier in the crowd took a photo. He smiled, "I'm sending this to everyone."

_Meanwhile _

Raditz Nappa and Vegeta sat in front of a green orange fire cooking some dead animal. "Then Berter said you could hear his muscles tearing and-" All of their scouter beeped loudly. Nappa paused. "Did we all seriously get the same message?" Raditz nodded "if your scouters say one new message then yes." Vegeta nodded and opened his. He dropped what he was cooking and stood up. "You need to see this!" He glared at the two of them. "Now!" They opened their messages and saw the same picture. It was titled 'Remind you of anyone?' Raditz smiled this was the force. Soon Vegeta's beeped again. "This is a video!" It beeped again. "More pictures of Mitsumi." Vegeta ran over to his pod and opened the video in there for Nappa and Raditz to see as well. It showed Mitsumi standing over Nopal as she licked his blood off her fingers _"'Blood lust looks good on you Mitsumi'"_ Vegeta looked at her and unconsciously whispered, "Back off back off back off."

She stepped back and Vegeta nodded and the force suddenly did a strange dance and they got into a spot and paused. _"WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE!" _Vegeta looked at the note under the video and began to read it aloud. "This is our first _taste_ of the Ginyu force. They are a force of the strongest fighters at Frieza's expense. Everyone is wondering what was going through Frieza's mind to make a squad as monstrous and terrifying as this. All we know for sure is that it is lead by Captain Queen Mitsumi." Vegeta looked at his hands. "Captain Queen Mitsumi." Vegeta smiled "So they're already calling her a Queen." While inside his head he was jumping, screaming that his sister is a captain. He sighed as his inbox filled with videos and pictures.

**I tried to make this one a bit shorter but I couldn't DX! Oh well I hope you liked this chapter!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I realized something that made me scream! In Complications I said Mitsumi was in the Ginyu force for 4 years. She was with them for **_**14 **_**years. But still only like 3 or so chapters of Ginyu force depending on how much I get said and one in that time! So without further bla bla blaing your story! **

Mitsumi felt two strong hands on her eyes. She snorted "Ginyu! I swear to god I will kill you!" Ginyu chucked too. "Deal with it!" They carefully walked so not to trip each other but soon they began to function properly and moved as fast as anyone should. It had been _3 years_ since the Ginyu force was formed and they were truly a loving team. No team was more in sync or dangerous then these 7. And through these three years did they change. Mitsumi was a 17 year old young woman but was still as immature as she ever was. She had transitioned out of Saiyan armor to Cold armor.

Ginyu had grown a good 3 feet as his people grew to be that tall. Not that it wasn't a threatening height but no one on the force thought of it that way. He was 20 holding the big 20 being second oldest in the force. His small horns had turned longer and sharper and still held compassion in his heart for the princess. He began to think of her of a sister and besides once he could never put her in place any different. He saw her grow up and was going to see her grow further. Berter stayed the same height which was no surprise to anyone he was humongous but his attitude became softer and easier to relate to. And a simpler teammate. Being oldest at a whopping 23!

Guldo didn't grow in any way except sideways. He was 16. While Jeice completely changed. When his people mature they enter a state of changes and they go through stages. The worst had to be cannibalism yes. It was definitely cannibalism. Still as the youngest he was a baby to them. Only at 12. Racoome's hair became thicker and his long head became longer still. It was pretty strange and he seemed to become stupider with age. He was 19. Aoi grew older too, sure he was only 12 but his hair became longer and he began to also wear cold armor. Mitsumi giggled "Come on give me a hint! Where are we going?" Ginyu smiled. "Alright."

He stopped and lifted his hands showing a red and brown room with… with…. The rest of the force jumped out of nowhere."HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Ginyu flew in front of her, "Welcome home! To planet Vegeta!" She looked at the fake Saiyan buildings painted on the walls and a royal throne made out of paper and a regular chair. They even had little fuzzy things attached to the back of their armors pretending to be Saiyans. She laughed and hugged them all. "Thank you! Best birthday ever!" Mitsumi squealed. She looked down "A month ago it was Vegeta's birthday." She laughed and looked at her friends. "Well, let's party!" She laughed and so did they. She grabbed Ginyu's hands firmly and dragged him in so they all could dance on Vegeta. They were laughing drinking wine having a good time when Mitsumi's scouter beeped. She sat down and turned off her music. "Hello?" The rest of the force sat and sighed.

Since that day at 13 everyone has wanted Captain Queen Mitsumi on the case. Of course the rest of the force would have to do the killing. It was very strange, for a Saiyan she didn't kill anyone and says she never has. "Today? But sir!... Yes sire I am a captain. Yes sire I have a team of all elites… yes sir… What kind of mission…" Mitsumi jumped up "WHAT?! Not my force! …. But sir we've never done…. Well yes a few on the sides but not an entire…. yes my lord." Mitsumi sat down. "Are you ready for this?" She asked the force generally. Ginyu looked at her. "What is it?" Mitsumi sunk into her chair. "We have been assigned an extermination." Ginyu stood up. "But we've never-" "I know." Jeice sat up "Are we even qualified to-" "It seems that way. Right now. We've killed before." Berter shook his head. "No! We can't be we have…" Everyone looked at him and he had to rephrase that fast before Mitsumi caught on.

"….we have me. My planet was exterminated a while ago. Under that circumstance a team is not to do extermination!" Mitsumi shook her head. "Two people have to be from an exterminated planet and we only have 1." Berter growled to himself. _That rat bastard! He knows she doesn't know and is using it against her!_ He knew as well as the rest of them that they got this job because she was turning 18 in three hours. He had always found amusement at the struggle that Saiyans went through. It was all about the monkeys wasn't it! It burned Berter inside because he didn't loath the Saiyans, he never loathed the Saiyans like everyone else did! They were great powerful beings that would have killed Frieza if he hadn't just. Berter slammed his fist on the table leaving a dent in the metal. He marched out as silently as he was usually. Mitsumi put her head in her hands. "I can't do this. I can't kill a planet this way."

Ginyu grabbed her shoulders "Mits listen to me ok. How about me and the rest of the force get rid of the people and then you fir the blast to kill the planet. An extinction the Ginyu way. Ok?" She looked at him. They had formed a brother sister like relationship together and really couldn't be any more than that. She nodded. "Alright Ginyu. I trust you." He raised his hand slightly and she grabbed it. "Let's do this." She ran out to see Berter looking down on someone and he was pointing behind his back to go through the other hallway. Mitsumi peeked over to see Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa bickering for bickering sake. Nappa moved his eyes to where she was looking at them. Nappa then pointed at her and Vegeta turned and their eyes met for about 5 good seconds. She slid down the wall. "Berter I'm urgent." He nodded and she ran away . She looked at Berter who was running next to her. "Berter!" He smiled slightly. "I just remembered." He grabbed her arm and swung her on his back.

"I'm the fastest in the universe!" She laughed as he sped up his run which would probably suffice for a marathon runner sprint. He threw her into the pod and jumped in his own. She laughed once more as they took to the air. She looked down at Vegeta. She sighed. She didn't want to talk with him. She may never want to talk to him again. _At least I'm not weak like him._ She shut her eyes no she hated him. Never ever would she want to see him again. He must hate her for saying such things. She leaned her head back. "Happy birthday huh?" She looked at Aoi and smiled. "Sup fly boy?" She asked trying to seem cool headed when she felt like she was going to throw up. "Mitsumi, do you think we can do this?" She smiled sadly "I don't know. I would tell you to ask my brother but he wouldn't like you." He tilted his head. "He's literally _eaten _people like you." Aoi's face turned a pinky color.

"You look pink." He nodded "I feel like I'm gonna throw up." Mitsumi laughed "That's what it means when your face turns that color! Oh my gosh!" Aoi glared at her. "I just have a bad feeling about this planet. It's only 7 planets away from three other base planets why revolt unless they were very strong?" Mitsumi nodded. "That's probably the reason." She smiled "We'll be fine ok. I promised to protect you and I will uphold that promise." He smiled and ended transmission. Mitsumi laughed and saw them approaching the planet. Aoi was right. It was surrounded by base planets. So why? She embraced for landing as they broke the atmosphere. Once they arrived the blasts began firing at them. She smiled and yelled to Ginyu "Think they knew we were coming?!" Ginyu laughed as he fired a blast at a group of 10 shooting 4 sky-high. "6!" He yelled and Jeice laughed "What a small number! 20!" Berter snorted and they all turned. Berter pointed at smoke clearing from the area. "170." Racoome punched his shoulder.

"You damn dirty cheater!" Berter looked at and as soon as he realized it was playful and let a touch of smile hit his lip. He fired a blast behind him. "177" Mitsumi shook her head. "You guys are goobs!" She looked at Aoi. "Yeah, killing for sport; not my thing." Mitsumi smiled and looked over to see a child. "Aoi!" Aoi looked at her. "What? What's wrong?!"She decided not to hurt her throat by yelling anymore and pointed to the child. He nodded, "You got my back?" She laughed "Always! Let's go!" Over the 3 years they became a tag team like Berter and Jeice but much more, regular. Aoi ran over and picked up the child as he kept being fired at. Ginyu yelled "Mitsumi! We need a slam dunk about now!" Mitsumi looked in between the two. She had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Something bad was going to happen. Something very bad. If she didn't help Ginyu, Berter, Guldo and Racoome something may happen that puts them in healing pods and it would be her fault but they are equally sharing that fire with Aoi and he could get seriously injured too. She gathered a huge ball of energy in her hand. "Uh. This better WORK!" She threw it sending the people firing flying.

They all fired and black bodies fell to the ground. She turned to Aoi to see 5 blasts coming his way. He embraced for impact. She fired a blast to shield him but it was too late. All the blasts came through and hit him dead in the chest. Mitsumi screamed. She looked to Ginyu. "9322! 9322!" Ginyu looked and yelled at the guys what Mitsumi wouldn't say. "AOI'S DOWN!" Mitsumi ran to her fallen comrade. "Aoi!" He turned over to cover the child. She fell on her knees in front of her blue friend. Aoi let out a pained groan. "Aoi! I'm so sorry! I thought! I. I!" He coughed and grabbed her hand. She looked at him with eyes fogged up with tears. "M-Mitsumi, it's ok. I'm ready." She punched the ground. "DON'T SAY THAT YOU ASS!" She punched the ground as if it would help. "Don't be a hero." She squeezed his hand "not in front of me Aoi."

He smiled, very pained. "Mitsumi, I'm sc-scared. What will dying be like?" She sighed fat tears rolling down her cheeks as the Ginyu's protected them. Killing on sight. "I would trade places with you in a heartbeat. And tell you first hand my trouper." He let tears finally roll down his face, "I am going to miss you Mitsumi. Can you tell my dad I love him?" She nodded. She couldn't deny him anything right now. "Mitsumi are you go-going to have kids." She blinked and smiled a sadder smile. "I don't know it's the world we live in right now. Hopefully." He smiled, his grip loosening as blood started to loose it's steady flow. "Can you name them after me?" Ginyu looked back as she made a loud choked sound. Ginyu frowned he had never lost a comrade this way. "Please?" He asked very shakily, she nodded. "Yes, Aoi, I will always remember your name." He grabbed her hand harder. "Mitsumi! Be-Before I d-die you must know that planet Vegeta. Your dad, and Bardock it wasn't…. it wasn't." His grip became nothing as one lone wheeze left his lips. Letting out the last of his life forcibly.

She laid her head on his chest and wailed. She saw the child underneath him. She picked it up and glared with fury. Now not sad but angry tears at this child. She cradled the body of her friend as she picked him up bridal style. She looked at the small lizard alien. It was dark purple and had a long head. She picked it up by the back of its head. She looked to Racoome and gave him Aoi. "This won't take long." Ginyu looked at her. "What are you going to do?" She turned to him with bloodshot eyes. "I will probably pass out after this so please carry me back to the pod. And don't stop me. No matter how much I will regret it." Ginyu nodded, scared by what she may do. She shot up a red blast into the sky making the sky red and making fire stop. She held up the child and she could hear a mother scream. The small child was crying but she had nothing to cry for. Not yet. She held the thing higher up. "POOR SWEET INNOCENT THING!" She yelled for all to hear. She grabbed the child's legs "MY COMRADE! MY FRIEND WAS KILLED PROTECTING THIS THNG! WHAT SHALL I DO WITH THIS HMMM?!" She looked at them crazed with anger.

She put more pressure in it's head. "Oh I know!" Her face was splatted with the blood of the small one. She dropped the small body and let it bleed out as she threw the small head at the crowd. The crowd filled with a gasp. Ginyu ran towards her as she fell back limp. He looked horrified at the girl in his arm. In all this time Mitsumi had never scared him, she had freaked him the fuck out but she had never made him so disgusted. She had never gave him the bad taste in his mouth like she did now. He held Mitsumi close to his body. He looked terrified, he couldn't be leader. Not again. He looked at the force. He licked his lips and stomped his foot. "Listen up!" Racoome, Berter, Guldo and Jeice looked his way. "We are doing this extermination my way now! As of right now I am in charge and I say get back to the pods! Send Aoi to 75! I'll send word to Mitsumi's friend! The rest of you in your pods!" Everyone stared at him so confused and sad it was all just so jumbled. How could this happen to them? Ginyu yelled at them sternly and loudly "NOW!" They jumped and flew to their pods. Racoome put Aoi into the pod carefully, he picked Mitsumi's Scouter gently off her face.

He finally found the contact he was looking for. He looked at the unconscious Captain in the pod near him. He finally chose the icon. "Mitsumi?" Racoome sighed. "Vegeta, Mitsumi is out of it and our comrade has died. We're sending him your way. Mitsumi doesn't know we called you but she'd be grateful if you could take care of everything while we're here." "What?! Why would I-" "As a higher ranking warrior I command you!" "And why should I listen to you?!" Racoome grunted at his ignorance. "Because as Mitsumi's brother I expect more compassion for your sister and how she lives! And she had a vow to protect this member so if you have even a tiny bit of soul in your arrogant ass body you could help her keep her vow." Vegeta glared at Racoome "What happened to Mitsumi?" Racoome looked at him and seethed "She… she killed a child." Vegeta hissed "Bastard! You are a liar!" Racoome "It's true you little!" Everyone Was getting into their pods. "For Mitsumi ok?" Vegeta shook his head sadly.

"Damn it." Racoome new that meant yes and ended the transmission. He closed Aoi's pod and programmed it to 75. "You're half way there my friend." Racoome then got into the pod and flew up and stopped when leaving the atmosphere. Aoi's pod flew by but then, they can't call it Aoi's pod anymore. Ginyu opened the door to his pod in the mist of Space. Ginyu's people like the Cold people could breathe in space. Ginyu stood up tall and gathered up all his energy. He shot it at the planet that killed his friend. The moment it broke atmosphere it made a loud, drone humming sound that sounded horrid. Ginyu looked at the pod as it flew away he sighed, how could this happen. Not to him, why. He couldn't… It was never supposed to… Ginyu had the feeling it was partially his fault. If he had taken care of his problem himself Mitsumi wouldn't of stopped helping Aoi and he would have made it back to them. He would be here and not… Ginyu looked at Mitsumi. And her. She killed someone and the blood of an entire planet could never fix that. And as the fire of the planet lit up space he knew this would never be ok. She would never live this down. He climbed into his pod.

**~With Vegeta on planet 75~**

Vegeta, Raditz and Nappa ran to landing station. Raditz was the first on the floor and pointed to the sky. "Here he comes Vegeta!" Vegeta nodded. As the pod landed there was obviously no one able to land it inside as it landed on the metal ground, exposing the circuitry. Vegeta walked over to the pod being sure to not show emotion as he opened the pod. He saw the dead blue man. He blinked. Without the man in this pod he would never have known anything about Mitsumi. He was very important. Vegeta picked up the body and threw him over his shoulder. Nappa glared at him. "What are doing with that body?" He turned to Nappa and hissed at his glare. "Nappa you do not control me. Why don't you two wait for Mitsumi to show and I will get this one a trip back home." Vegeta turned swiftly and walked with a purpose. He walked into the hospital wing. He stopped a near by doctor. "How much is a patch job this one needs to look better when he gets home." The doctor gasped at the body. "Come over here boy! This way!" Vegeta sighed, doing his best to be bored, as he walked speedily behind him.

"Free of charge! I'll fix him up and send him back to you! Let me just say how sorry I am-" Vegeta held up his hand making the man stop talking. "Send him to Captain Princess Mitsumi." Vegeta turned and was about to walk away when he heard "Don't you mean Queen?" Vegeta scoffed "My sister is 18 and 4 minutes old, she is not married." He said and stomped off.

**OMG soooooo long! Now a tiny bit of Complications makes sense no? Well I hope it does. Review! Fav! Subscribe! **


	10. Chapter 10

Mitsumi lay unconscious on a bed on planet 75. She saw different images, that child was the most frequent. But there were others, a tall man with a circular head and auburn skin. Raditz, and then a man who looked like a younger Bardock. Wearing an orange and blue outfit, Vegeta was completely grown too. She saw an older looking green man with two antennas with something smudgy on his forehead. It was impossible to make out. He stared at her and said the words _On his 11__th__ birthday you will kill him._ Mitsumi jerked upward and took in a deep breath. She shook her head, "What was that?" She saw that she had a towel wrapped around her body and blinked. "Where'd I get this?" Ginyu stepped in, "If you keep talking to yourself people are gonna think you're crazy." She grabbed her head, "An entire planet died thinking I was crazy." She groaned and lay on her back again.

"Why did I do that Ginyu?" He smiled, "Well, it's wasn't really your-" "DON'T DEFEND ME!" She yelled, "I'm a monster that what I am I'm a child killing monster." He sighed, "I hate to make you feel worse…" She looked at him, "but Aoi is never gonna get home on his own." Her heart then sank, "Aoi?" She got up, "Get out. I have to dress." He nodded and left the room. This shouldn't have happened. Why did this happen?! She stood up and dropped her towel and reached for her armor. She put her legs in her blue jump suit and then her arms. She zipped the backup tight and slipped into armor laying out for her. It wasn't Saiyan, it was Cold. This was very expensive back home, and she preferred homemade armor than anything else. Why today of all days? Why her 18th birthday? She walked out of her room and saw her force standing or sitting in chairs but now one was missing one would always be missing. The pain she felt at that would never be measureable. She looked down. "ATTENTION!" The 5 stood tall. "I promise you that if I am still your captain when you die I will not let you be there for long!" They looked at her like she was crazy. "Mitsumi…" Ginyu began but she hit his hand. "I will bring you back understand!" Ginyu and the rest of the force nodded at this illogical promise. No one who had ever died had been brought back.

Had they? "We are going to his home and leaving him there! And then we will come back understand!" They all stomped one foot. "Get to the pods!" She pointed and they ran away. She looked down the hall and saw a green man walk past not even seeing his face. She rolled her eyes and ran in the direction of her team and did a back flip into her pod. She pressed three buttons and she was in the air. She laid back and sighed loudly. Maybe she'd just naturally combust and her life would be over. Her pod indicated she had a call from Ginyu. She answered and saw his face. "Mitsumi look," She stared, coldly and silently at the screen. Ginyu sighed. "Aoi wanted to tell you something before he died. He didn't get to. If you will come with me to a dead planet after this I will tell you what he wanted to." She put her hand on her face and nodded.

"Ginyu how bad is it? Really?" He shrugged, "Worse than it should be. But I do have good news about it too." He assured. She closed her eyes. "You always do." She hung up and leaned back, she hated herself. Such self loathing for herself could make her explode. Even though it is probably impossible. Aoi's planet wasn't too far away. In a different world maybe she would have done better. The slow painful trip was just that. After they brought the casket to his father he fell on his knees and cried. Seeing a king cry was bad enough but then their rituals said to burn the dead. After they lived through that experience Ginyu flew her and the rest of the force to an abandoned planet. Mitsumi got out of her pod. "Alright? What did Aoi want me to know." Berter looked at Ginyu. "That's why we're here?!" Berter punched Ginyu. "Are you stupid!" Mitsumi looked at them. Jeice flew next to Berter.

"I have to agree, I mean look at her." Ginyu looked at Mitsumi and Racoome grabbed Ginyu's collar. "She doesn't deserve anymore pain!" "HEY!" Mitsumi yelled and everyone turned "I can hear everything you are saying and now as your captain I am ordering you." She stomped "Tell me!" Ginyu looked at them all. "I have a failsafe it'll be ok." Ginyu turned to Mitsumi and rubbed his thumbs together. How was he going to do this. He wanted it to be quick like taking off a band aid but he couldn't be too rough about it. How was he going to do this? He bit his bottom lip "Mitsumi, when you were 14 you could not hear this news but now you are um…." He looked at Mitsumi, "You are 18 and young woman. I'm proud to call you my captain but we weren't always together. You lived on your planet and me on mine. The difference is my planet is still there." Mitsumi's hands became fists, "I'm giving you 8 seconds to put that differently or explain. 8." He held up his hands as she counted down.

"And if my planet were destroyed someone would tell me what happened." "4" Ginyu grabbed her shoulders. "Stop counting and listen to me! Do you know how hard this is for me without you blah blah blahing numbers at me! I think you deserve to know what happened to your planet and your friends!" Mitsumi looked at him. "What are you talking about Ginyu. The meteor-" Ginyu groaned loudly. "Am I not saying this right Mitsumi?!" Mitsumi shook her head. "That meteor destroyed my planet. I was told that already!" "Yes but Mitsumi-" Mitsumi glared at him and yelled "But what! Why can't you just be honest with me! I can take it Ginyu I really can! If something happened to you planet please tell-" "The meteor wasn't real!"

Mitsumi grabbed her arms. "What? Ginyu kept eye contact with her. "I'm sorry Mitsumi. I'm so sorry." Mitsumi looked at her hands. "It was Frieza… even… even after we Saiyans served him faithfully." Her aura burst sending Ginyu flying. "He… HE BETRAYED US!" Her aura turned lighter as it pulsed again making a crater in the ground. "HE DISPOSED OF US LIKE COMMON TRASH!" From where Ginyu and the rest were hiding everything seemed to become brighter as they're scouters blew. "What's happening?!" Jeice asked and Ginyu looked beyond the rock. "Guys! You have to see this." The 4 stayed down and Ginyu looked at them. "Now. But come up slowly."They looked up at their friend enveloped in gold. She looked at them with jade eyes and gold hair. "Woah." Guldo whispered. Mitsumi looked at her hands, "Bardock, my father the king." She screamed to the sky. "HE USED US! WE'RE ALL GONE!" The god aura had now small lightning bots in it as well. "Woah." Racoome said. She grabbed her eyes as the rivulets fell from her eyes. She couldn't stop them as the flowed past her hands and she screamed again making her hair grow extremely long.

"Woah!" Berter yelled and looked to Ginyu swiftly! "Ginyu! Do something." Ginyu stood up and put his hands around his mouth. "MITSUMI!" She looked at him, "ONE SAIYAN KNEW AND HE FOUGHT FOR HIMSELF AND YOUR PLANET!" She looked at him sadly as her hair returned to its normal length. "IT WAS BARDOCK!" Her aura began to dim down. "BARDOCK FOUGHT FOR YOU AND EVERYONE ELSE! I NEVER UNDERSTOOD THAT SAIYAN UNTIL I MET YOU!" Her hair fell back onto her shoulders. Ginyu flew over and caught her. "Ginyu, I'm sorry." He smiled, "It's ok" Mitsumi shook her head. "No I am really sorry." She pushed her thumb on Ginyu's forehead and he fell. She did the same to the rest of her team. "But you can't remember what a Super Saiyan really is." She said to the passed out bodies of her team. In the morning they wouldn't remember this.

**DUH DUH DUH hope you liked it! Review! Fav!**

**P.S. **

**Send in Saiyan OC's. I need 14-17 year olds with no blood relation to king Vegeta or bardock. I'm accepting 2 more and also 1 Namekian. 3 made up races (1 has to be 16 the other 28 the other 6). Let you imagination fly! **


End file.
